1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transfer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wireless power transmission systems may include a source resonator for transmitting a resonance power and a target resonator for receiving the resonance power. The resonance power may be wirelessly transferred from the source device to the target device.
Due to the nature of a wireless environment, the distance between the source resonator and the target resonator may likely vary over time, and a matching condition of both resonators may change.